


Rookie omega cop has a bad first day

by Softiekitten



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Cervix Penetration, Come Inflation, Impregnation, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Break, Other, Porn With Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softiekitten/pseuds/Softiekitten
Summary: Omega Leon S. Kennedy has a very fun first day as a rookie cop at the RPD :)
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Mr. X | Tyrant T-00, Leon S. Kennedy/Tyrant
Comments: 25
Kudos: 701
Collections: All my Bois





	Rookie omega cop has a bad first day

**Author's Note:**

> !!PLEASE READ TAGS BEFORE READING!!
> 
> Disclaimer that this is completely fictional/fantasy and is in no way a learning tool. I do not condone rape/sexual assault/harassment in real life settings. If you are triggered by such things this is not a fic for you.
> 
> Leon is trans in this fic! He's trans in every fic I write as I am a trans guy and it helps me out! His genitalia is referred to as: entrance, hole, clit, lower lips, and womb.

Leon S. Kennedy was fucked. That's all there was to it.

An omega unable to hide behind suppressants while running through a zombified police station. A police station he was _supposed_ to be working at. Where he was _supposed_ to be hiding his omegan status among the numerous packs of alphas. He expected to be found out right away. Accidentally forgetting to take suppressants, saying the wrong thing, acting in an unacceptable alpha manner.

He didn't expect to be found out by his would be lieutenant as said alpha laid dying in the oversized reception hall.

At least his first day on the job couldn't get any worse.

Sure, seeing the sign meant to welcome him hurt. Having to shoot his would be coworkers in the head hurt- a lot. It was a horrible scenario through and through, but it couldn't be worse than this. Zombies? Okay, fine. But real life monsters? There's no way.

So, of course he had to run into William Birkin and his mutated body.

The conflicting smells of a wounded beta and rotting alpha stench were overwhelming to his senses as he fought for his life. Overwhelmed him everywhere he went. Everything in this god forsaken town had a rotting stench. The zombies' decayed mating glands were a blaring warning siren compared to their snarls and clumsy movements. Luckily- in the darkest sense of the word- it seemed only the alphas were the ones who were actively trying to bite and maim. Lickers had the same grotesque alpha rank as the zombies and Birkin just more... moist. Leon had to force himself not to violently gag every time he sneaked past one.

It was all so _wrong_.

The only times he could get away from those horrible smells were with the living people he had come across. Claire Redfield, an alpha who was looking for her brother. Her scent was faint, but Leon swore he could smell firewood and roasted marshmallows in the small time they had spent together. His would-be lieutenant, Marvin Branagh, an alpha whose scent was comforting but authoritative- dryer sheets and gun polish. A locked up beta reporter, Ben Bertolucci- the guy reeked of nothing but cigarettes. His habit had covered up any smell he would have given off. Then, there was a FBI agent, Ada Wong, another female alpha. Leon couldn't smell anything from her but a headache inducing amount of perfume.

Then, after all that, after all the comfort of other living, breathing human beings. There's another monster.

A huge, grey, humanoid monster that lifted a crashed helicopter with a single hand. _Another_ god dammed male alpha. However, one that didn't smell like death despite the dried blood on its leather gloves. An alpha with such strong pheromones it made Leon stop in his tracks as it came closer, and closer.

It didn't have a smell- if anything, it smelled like the disinfectant his mother would use while she worked on stitching up patients. Like hospital hallways; a scrubbed clean environment. It smelled sterile. It smelled _safe_.

Leon barely moved out of the way of its oncoming fist.

Pheromones or not, it was trying to kill him, and Leon had to out maneuver the behemoth. The thought of how courtships between an alpha and an omega used to be once upon a time going through his mind as he escaped further into the R.P.D. precinct.

He was getting hotter as he ran, hotter than usual. Running out of breath more quickly. So much more slick to the point it was beginning to completely soak through his boxers.

That monster had sent him into a hormonal induced heat.

And now every alpha in the building was going to be after him.

He had to find some place to stake out, somewhere safe so he could try and figure out a way to stop his heat. He had to make it safe for Claire, he had to make sure she got out of this god forsaken town forever. He came into this job knowing he'd have to act like an alpha. Now was the time to really put that to the test.

He jogged through the corridors, panting hard, taking down any alpha zombies that were getting too close. He tried to ignore the sound of their groans, the soothing touch of cold hands that brushed against him... the obvious tenting of their pants.

_He was so fucked._

He started running, not caring about the noise nor how he could barely breathe. A safe room _had_ to be close somewhere in these winding hallways. He was running past a set of stairs when he spotted a storage room off to the side.

Loud footsteps were echoing up on the second floor, getting closer.

He darted towards the door. Grabbing the handle he found it was unlocked and slammed the door closed in his haste.

The footsteps picked up their pace, were getting even closer.

Leon looked around the room, looking for anything he could use to barricade the door.

The door was shaking behind him.

He put his sights on some heavy looking cabinets and tried to slide them to the increasingly rattling door.

Leon was halfway there before the door was ripped off its hinges.

The tyrant peered down at him, lowering its head as it stepped inside. The pheromones it gave off were heavy once again. Enveloping the room with a clean, sterile smell.

_Fuck_ , Leon didn't know what to do anymore. He had been cornered by an alpha brute who somehow had forced him into a heat. His thoughts were getting more hazy the longer they stood there, looking at one another.

It was expecting him to present.

He really didn't want to present.

Yet somehow he already had his vest and tops off. Barely in control of his own actions as he was forced to follow genetic instructions. His damp pants and underwear followed quickly.

He leaned down onto his folded arms, ass up, presenting himself. He was leaking slick all the way down his thighs. His whole body was flushed, heavy breaths warm.

He heard it come closer, the ground shaking as it fell to its knees. Large hands went to his hips, the cold leather a pleasant sensation.

It fondled him, groping at fattened inner thighs and his ass. A large thumb found his entrance, teasing him. Leon held down a groan, pushing his face further into his arms.

This had to be some sort of dream.

The thumb left, only to be replaced with an index and middle finger that pushed right in. The rookie couldn't stop the gasp that left him. Its fingers were so large already, he didn't want to think about how huge its cock was going to be.

The monster purred as it scissored him. In and out. Lewd, wet noises resounded in the room as the slick increased. His hips were twitching, trying to restrain himself, trying not to rock with the movement.

The other gloved hand went slowly around to his front. Rough fingers finding his clit and rubbing.

Leon bit his arm as he came, trying his best to muffle the moans pouring out. He barely registered the large hands disappearing as he shook. His legs were barely holding themselves up.

He could hear leather shuffling behind him.

Leon started to panic.

He didn't want it.

He didn't want to get pregnant.

_He was going to throw up._

The giant snarled as it grabbed Leon by the back of his neck, holding him down.

"Let go of me you sick bastard!" Leon finally found his voice as he snarled back.

He could feel something slimy against his hole.

"Fuck- _let go!_ "

It was inching closer, closer, spreading the lower lips.

"Jesus fucking _christ-!_ " Leon grit his teeth as the tip forced its way in, slick walls not doing anything to help.

His omegan instincts told him to lay there and take it, a strong alpha was going to breed him full and he needed to be compliant. Meanwhile, his fight or flight instincts were off the charts screeching at him to get away. He had to get his gun, he had to struggle and claw and bite, just do _anything_ but stay still.

He didn't get a chance to fight with himself further as the tyrant forced as much of its cock in as it could, hitting his cervix spot on.

Leon let out an involuntary sob as horrendous pain blossomed throughout his abdomen. His walls were definitely ripped to hell now.

The monster growled in frustration when it realized it couldn't fit the rest of its dick inside. It pulled out, a wet squelch following the motion, then slammed right back in. Right back on target of the opening to Leon's womb.

He felt like he was dying.

Overheating and overwhelmed as his body was used. As his stomach was pushed out with each thrust from a dick that barely fit.

His mind was getting fuzzy.

He was forgetting why he had been so panicked in the first place. After all, he had found a perfect mate. A perfect alpha with a perfect cock that was going to impregnate him and keep him full for the rest of his days.

His cervix was getting battered full force, slowly softening under the abuse.

Until it finally gave way and suddenly the back of his womb was getting punched by monster cock.

His mind snapped blank.

The pleasure of cumming again, the firey pain, the burning humility, the submissive need- all of it wanting his full attention until he _broke_.

There was nothing anymore.

The tyrant grunted in victory, finally getting its whole cock inside, finally breaking its new breeding bitch. It pulled out all the way, positioned its cock, and slammed all the way back inside the tight heat.

Leon _wailed_.

He wanted more, it hurt so much, but he wanted _more_. He wanted to feel the tyrant's cum gushing into his very core, to get pregnant and feel how heavy his chest would get with milk.

Why did he ever get nauseous from imagining that before? It's his duty as an omega to be bred by alphas. He was always told he was going to end up like this at some point. He was just lucky enough for this alpha to be so huge and strong. He'd have no worries with an alpha like this. As long as he had its cock and was full of pups nothing else mattered.

The thrusting was getting violent, the omega letting out pathetic whimpers as he was pulled every which way. He could feel the knot slightly inflate every time it was pushed in. The way it began to catch on his opening as it was pulled out. A small part of his mind was scared. The beast's dick was already taking up all the room, how was its knot going to fit?

He _desperately_ wanted it to fit.

More thrusts, a larger knot.

Leather gloves creaking as the large hands on his hips held tighter than before. Bruises blossomed out as his bones grated under the intense pressure. Disgusting wet slaps increased as its fucking became animalistic, frantic, as it chased its own pleasure.

Leon undignifiedly caterwauling as the bulbous knot got stuck as the tyrant tried to pull out.

_It hurt._

_It hurt._

_It hurt._

A sharp final thrust sealed his fate.

Leon came, harder than he ever had in his life. Thick cum was flooding into his womb. He was being bred like the worthless omega he was. He was going to be big with pups of his own.

He was going to be a dad.

The tyrant pulled him up, still attached, and bit into his mating gland. Hot blood spilled down his chest as he was stunned. There were tears and snot running down his face. Slowly looking down he could see his stomach gradually expand with each gush of cum.

He felt so full, so happy, so _fucked_.


End file.
